Sticks and Stones
by Wannabe Viking
Summary: Sequel to Someones got a case of the Hiccup's. Astrid is extremely jealous of Ally, who may or may not have fallen in love with her lanky Ex boyfriend, time for revenge? Will Hiccup's promise to Eek come back and bite him in the butt?  Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Your mumma's dog**

***Sigh* Back to chapter one again. Well…I'm back with the sequel. It will be WAY better then the first, I promise. If it's not you can shoot me, *hands out guns.* If you haven't read the first story, go to 'Someone's got a case of the Hiccups', read all 27 chapters then come back. Its set about a month after the last story…here we go.**

**Remember my old friend, NinjahRose? She's writing my author's notes again.**

**This time I've kidnapped Snotlout. **

(Hiccup's POV)

"Do you miss her?" Fishlegs asked, while picking at loose wood on the table.

"Yes," I frowned.

"What was she like?"

"Look, Legs, can we please talk about something else," I snapped.

"That's what you always say!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I just don't want to talk about it okay," I bit my lip.

"Guys, just leave him alone," Ruffnut put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"What's with Astrid? She looks mad," Tuffnut gestured toward Astrid, who was violently stabbing the table she with sitting at with a dagger.

"She's just pissed off because Hiccup won't accept her apology," Ruffnut laughed.

As soon as I got back, Astrid swarmed me with apologies and offers. I just had to refuse, I couldn't disappoint Alura. It was more than likely I would never see her again but I couldn't go back to Astrid just because she was out of the picture.

"Hiccup, it's time to go home," Dad said, after opening the Meade hall doors. I couldn't go anywhere without his permission any more. He told me, "I've already lost your leg; I'm not losing the rest of you."

"Coming," I gave a frustrated sigh, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Hiccup!"

"See you!"

"Yeah..." I have a tiny wave as I excited the building. I could feel Astrid staring at me but I took no notice.

"Hiccup, I've been meaning to talk to you," Dad put his hand on my back as we walked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You've been ignoring Astrid, why?"

"Oh, umm... I kind of met someone else..." I sucked in a sharp breath.

"You're not with Ruffnut are you?" He asked.

"What? No!"

"Good, I think she's a bad influence. Who is the lucky girl?"

"Well... Dad... you remember when I was gone for a while... don't you?"

"Yes, you never explained why."

"Well... You might think I'm crazy but I woke up in a very different place to Berk."

"You mean another island?"

"Sort of..."

"Well, don't leave me hanging boy! Give me details," He boomed and punched my arm. I rubbed it while thinking about the bruise that was going to be there later.

"It was more... advanced. I don't really know, Ally didn't tell me much..."

"Ally?"

"That's the girl I met..."

"Good on you boy! She sounds like such a Viking!" He punched me again.

"I wish..." I whispered , to low for him to hear while thinking about what it would be like if she was here.

**A/N - **

**NinjahRose – Whoa... Whoa..., what... what just happened.**

**Snotlout – I don't know, I think it's a sequel. ;)**

**NinjahRose – Why the hell are you here? And what just happened to your face?**

**Snotlout – I winked.**

**NinjahRose – Well... it was creepy.**

**Snotlout – Your mum's creepy.**

**NinjahRose – Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. *Ninjah slap* Get out of my sight.**

**Astrid – Haha! Nice one NinjahRose! *Holds up hand for hi-5***

**NinjahRose - *stares at hand for long period of time* … *Ninjah slap***

**Snotlout – *gets up from floor* Viking does not own HTTYD.**

**Well... the first chapter is done. Imma go sleep now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

(Alura's POV)

"Lura, come on, it's been a month now, you should be over him," Jaimee sighed.

"Well, I'm not, okay?" I snapped.

"Jaimee, don't be mean, I still miss Toothless and I only saw him a few times," Rose smiled at me sympathetically.

"Yeah but gees, he's a toothpick!"

"Thanks," I frowned.

"So what if he's skinny? He's cute, well… to Lura he is," Rose laughed. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my sandwich.

"I wonder what Fishlegs is doing right now…" Jaimee said to herself while stuffing her face will bread.

"Jaimee, that's kind of hypocritical," Rose gave her a death glare.

"Well… at least I'm not love sick over him."

"Hmm…" I mumbled, thinking about how much of a jerk Jaimee was being. (Jaimee if you're reading this, I don't think you're a jerk.)

"Your dad is here, Jaimee," My mum said and poked her head in the doorway.

"Okay, thanks. See you later," Jaimee waved to use while picking her bag up from the floor and leaving.

"Bye," Rose and I said in union.

"Don't listen to Jaimee, she doesn't understand," Rose comforted me after Jaimee had gone down the stairs.

"I think… maybe… she's right," I scowled and put my head on the table.

"No, she's not, everyone gets over it in there own time," She patted my shoulder.

"It shouldn't hurt so much; I don't even know him that well."

"Alura, if there is anyone that knows everything about Hiccup, it's you."

"Well… I am an expert," I giggled.

"Damn straight…!" Rose high-fived me.

"So… want to stay the night again? I have nothing to do…" I asked, since it was the holidays.

"Yeah, sure. We can obsess over how to train your dragon like we used to."

"Sound like a plan," I smiled.

**A/N -**

**Viking - I am sooo bored**

**Snotlout - I know, I'm soo totally bored**

**NinjahRose - I'm bored of your face, why are you here anyway?**

**Snotlout - Cause I'm bored**

**Viking - I'm toootally bored**

**NinjahRose - I Think we established that. By the way, Are you two high? Cause if you are, that's stealing my thang**

**Snotlout - *Pats Ninjah's Face* So yeah, Your face is preeetty soft : )**

**NinjahRose - -*NinjahSlaps* We need to get out of here.**

**XXX  
>Later on a magical flying Otter<strong>

**XXX**

**NinjahRose - WTF! You said this was the way to the chemist, how did we get on this otter!**

**Viking - The otter isn't working!**

**Ruffnut - We never come up with any good ideas on the otter!**

**NinjahRose - Whoooa, whoooa, how the hell did you get here?**

**Fishlegs: Lets just set some fires or something!**

**Viking - We always set fires!**

**NinjahRose - We never set anything! What am I doing here?**

**Snotlout - *Headbutts Fishlegs off magical otter* I know, lets go see Hiccup!**

**XXX  
>Later, at creepy house shaped as Hiccups face<strong>

**XXX**

**Tuffnut - Hicccccccuuuup?**

**NinjahRose - Are people just gonna magically appear everytime-**

**Astrid - I know Hiccup!**

**NinjahRose - Whoa! Whooooa!**

**Snotlout - Shut up Astrid, we're looking for Hiccup, he's cool**

**Astrid - I can be cool**

**Tuffnut - No! No you can not!**

***Hiccup magically comes along on Toothless***

**Hiccup: Yeah! -*Jumps off Toothless as He explodes and magically reappears next to Hiccup***

**Hiccup * I just flew around the world -Creepy hand gesture***

**Tuffnut - *Randomly starts stabbing Hiccup***

**Snotlout - :O**

**NinjahRose: Holy Sh-**

**Viking - What the BLEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

***Crackling screen***

**XXX  
>Magically everyone reappears on otter, Hiccup lying wounded, Toothless next to NinjahRose and Viking near Hiccup<br>XXX**

**NinjahRose - What. The. FudgeMuffins!**

**Snotlout - Great! Now we're kidnappers!**

**Tuffnut - Sorry, I was just sooo Bored**

**Ruffnut - I know, I know, I'm still totally bored**

**Viking - BLEEPING MY BLEEP!**

**Hiccup - I can feel my vikingness leaking out of my face!**

**NinjahRose - What Vikingness?**

**Astrid - I licked a dead guy once**

**Snotlout - Nobody cares Emo lady!**

**NinjahRose - Yeah! Wait… WTF?**

**Tuffnut - Listen, lets just drop them into a river and go set some fires in a church or something**

**Ruffnut - That sounds lame but whatever**

***Astrid walks up with Blood around her wrists***

**Astrid - Am I cool Yet?**

**Ruffnut - Did you cut yourself?**

**Viking - *Whacks over the head with magical saucepan* SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Toothless - Whoa, too much violence for me, I'm just going to cover my eyes**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Everyone - WHAT THE -BLEEEEEP-**

**Well, it looks like someone has the same ideas as me. If you think this story is similar to others, I didn't copy them, I don't even read other fanfictions other than my friends.**

**Oh and I have a Youtube account! It hasn't got any videos on it yet but I'm going to film some soon. The link will be on my profile or look up "HiccupKidnapper" Someone already Had WannaBeViking.**

**- Viking**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

**I'd just like to thank Affiliations for helping me get my inspiration and motivation back. Your idea really help even if I did get blisters from walking to much and got slapped by a few trees. :) (No joke, that actually happened)**

(Hiccup's POV)

"Come on Hiccup, we want details!" Ruffnut jumped on my bed again.

"Yeah, Hiccup, just tell us!" Tuffnut threw rocks at me.

I had no idea where'd he had gotten them from. Hopefully Toothless wasn't making a habit of bringing them into my room.

"Okay, okay, fine. Just stop it, please," I pleaded and Ruffnut sat down on the bed and Tuffnut shoved the rocks into his bag, probably saving them to throw at Ruffnut later on.

"What was she like? Is she like Astrid?"

"No, she's not like Astrid at all..." I sighed as memories filled my head again.

"What colour eyes does she have?" Tuffnut asked.

I explained all the details to the twins while trying to hold back tears,

"To bad she's not a Viking, hey?" Ruffnut frowned, "I would love to meet her."

"Me too!" Tuffnut spoke up, "She sounds hot!"

"Yes, she's pretty but that's not why I like her..." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, why DO you like her?"

"I don't know... she's just... different. That's what I like about her. We're both outcasts."

XXX

(Alura's POV)

"You know what? We should go camping!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Umm... what?" I asked.

"You know, become one with nature!"

"What the hell?" I gave her a weird look, "Since when are you a Hippie?" (No offence to Hippies.)

"Okay, I want to go to Berk," She admitted folding her arms and pouting.

"You sure...?" I asked curiously.

"Of course I'm sure! We could see Toothless!"

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Hiccup too," She added.

"That would be so awesome!" I screamed and Rose grinned.

"What would be awesome?" Eek came into the room.

"Nothing," I blushed.

"Don't bother, I heard everything, I'm going with you."

"Fine," I sighed. "But you better not mess up the experience."

**A/N - **

**Tuffnut - Dragon Mountain, Dragon Mountain, Give me some awesomely epic dragons**

**Ruffnut - Go inside the Dragon Mountain Cave Viking**

**Astrid - Yeah Viking Go inside the cave**

**NinjahRose - *NinjahSlaps* Shut the hell up, she doesn't listen to Emos!**

**Viking - Nicely Done**

**NinjahRose - I make time in my schedule**

**Ruffnut - Go inside the cave Viking! Magical wonders that will behold when you enteeer**

**NinjahRose - Whoa, sounds like a preeetty Epic Cave**

**Viking - Yeah but, ahh, thanks, but no thanks I think I'm gonna stay out here**

**Tuffnut - But You have to enter the Dragon Mountain Dragon Cave Viking**

***Random Folky Music as A Magical Line of Letters Spelling Dragon walk around***

**NinjahRose - What the Fudgers…..**

**Magical D - Oh, When your bored and looking for some Awesome Stuff, then just head right on up to the Dragon Mountain Cave. When you get inside you'll find yourself a Dragon land, such a Happy and epic and totally Awesome land. They got Nightmares and Nadders and Gronkle dragons, Oh So many dragons that will brighten up your day. It's impossible to wear a frown in Dragon town. It's the Place of all Dragons! They've got Little Terrors and Zipplebacks with little hats, Dragon rats, that eat bats, it's a wonderland of Dragons. Ride a Dragon train to town and hear the dragon band, Dragon bells it's a treat as they fly across the land. Dragon ribbons string across the sky and to the ground, turn around, it astounds it's a dancing Dragon tree. In the Dragon Cave imagination runs so free, so now Viking will you please go into the cave?**

***Magical D Explodes***

**Viking - Alright fine, I'll go into the fudging Dragon Cave, this had better be good.**

**Tuffnut, Ruffnut and NinjahRose - YAY!**

**NinjahRose - What are we yaying about again?**

**-Viking goes into Cave-**

**-Everything Goes Black-**

**Viking - Hey? Whats happening? Guys, Guys?**

**-Viking gets hit over the head-  
><strong>

**XXX  
>NEW SCENE<strong>

**XXX**

**-Viking coming out of unconsciousness-**

**Viking - Uh, What happened? I was just- Oh they stole my Kidney. **

**Okay, these aren't even proper authors notes any more. I don't own HTTYD.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

(Alura's POV)

"Oh yeah! I'm going to Berk!" Eek exclaimed and threw his hands up in the air.

"Why did you agree to this?" Jaimee hissed and clamped her hand over my brother's face.

"Because I won't hear the end of it if I don't let him." I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, guys, come on. If we don't organize it we won't be able to go," Rose interrupted.

"Yeah, so whats the cover story?" Jaimee asked and moved her hand.

"School camp?" I suggested.

"That could work. We could use that excuse for having no contact with our parents."

"Yeah but it's the holidays... And Eek wouldn't have his camp at the same time as us," Jaimee stared at us like we were stupid.

"We could say it's a combined camp," I said while doodling on a piece of paper absentmindedly.

"Okay, but if they don't believe it, it's not my fault."

"What cha drawing, Lura?" Rose questioned and grabbed the paper from the desk.

"What is it?" Eek peered over the table.

"Aw... Lura is love sick!" Rose shouted. I had written 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third' with love hearts around it with out even noticing.

"Eww..." Eek scowled.

"Shut up! It's cute!" Rose squealed.

"Come on, Rose, give it back," I reached for it.

"Nope, if we get to Berk, I'm giving it to Hiccup."

"Oh, just great," I blushed.

XXX

(Hiccup's POV)

"Hiccup, maybe you should start work at the shop again," Dad suggested.

"Umm... no thanks," I sighed and rested propped my head up with my arm.

"Come on Hiccup, what's wrong? You've hardly eaten a thing the last couple of days," He bit into his food as if to tease me.

"I'm fine, I think I'm just gonna go up to my room for a while," I frowned and stood up.

"Okay, but you better eat something tomorrow," He spoke in a threatening way.

"Yeah, yeah, I will," I made my way up the stairs, slipping once or twice. I could hear Dad laughing at me from the other side if the room.

I sat on my bed and pulled the note Ally gave me out from under my pillow. It was all crunched up from folding and unfolding. I unfolded it again and smiled at her messy writing.

My eyes started to fill with tears as I realized just how much I missed her.

"I wish you were here," I sighed again.

XXX

A week later

XXX

(Alura's POV)

"Oh my gods, I can't believe I'm actually going to Berk!" I exclaimed into the phone.

"Me either, it feels like a dream!" Rose shouted. Our parents had actually fallen for the combined camp thing and we leave in the morning.

"So how did you actually get Hiccup back?" I asked, I had been hurting too much to actually asked it before hand.

"Well... it was kinda creepy. I took him and Toothless back to were we found them and they just... disappeared."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well that must have been a total 'what the hell?' moment."

"Oh my gods, yes! Jaimee just stood there for like ten minutes." Rose laughed.

"I would have too, so are you going to pack anything? Your dad might get suspicious if you don't..." I said while pulling out a bag from under my bed.

"Waaay ahead of you there, I've already packed like three bags."

"Warm clothes? It's gonna be really cold, it might even snow."

"Yep, what if it does snow? Total snow ball fight time!"

"I'm getting more and more excited by the minute, but I mostly just want to see Hiccup," I grinned at the thought of hugging him again.

"Aw... you guys a too cute," She giggled.

"Oh my gods, we're going to meet Ruffnut and Tuffnut!"

"I didn't even think of that! And Snotlout!"

"And Fishlegs!"

"And Toothless!"

"Rose, you've already met Toothless," I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"But I want to see him again!" I could hear her smiling.

"Yeah... I know what you mean."

A/N -

**Well... I'm going to write the authors notes for this chapter to give you a break from all the 'Wtf is this chick on' moments.**

**Snotlout – Why the hell do you want me to be your disclaimer? What did I do to you?**

**Viking – Ruff and Tuff had there turn, now it's yours.**

**NinjahRose – Yeah!**

**Viking – O.o Yeah... anyways...**

**Snotlout – Why can't you keep Fishlegs hostage?**

**Viking – Because I can't be bothered to come up with smartish sounding sentences. You're simple, I just have to add 'with my face' at the end and it sounds good. **

**Snotlout – *pained expression***

**NinjahRose – Burn! *High-fives viking***

**Viking – Now, disclaim or I will get NinjahRose to Ninjah slap you.**

**Snotlout – *cowers in corner* Viking owns nothing!**

**Viking – Oh yeah.**

**NinjahRose – Damn straight.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

(Hiccup's POV)

"Well, to be honest... I think he's making her up," I heard Snotlout to Tuffnut from across the room. I knew he was talking about Alura.

I frowned and stared at my plate. Dad told Ruffnut to make sure I ate everything I was given and she had permission to hurt me if I didn't.

"Don't listen to the butt heads, they're just jealous because Astrid and Alura want you and not them," She told me, "They're really up themselves."

"I understand that Snotlout would say that stuff, he's my cousin and everything, but I actually thought Tuffnut believed me."

"One rule about Tuffnut, don't believe ANYTHING he says."

"I'll remember that," I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"Good, want the rest?" She pointed to her plate, that was still half covered in food.

"Nah, I'm okay, I'll see you later," I gave a fake smile and she waved cheerfully.

Ruffnut had changed a lot since I've come back, I keep wanting to ask her why but then decide it's best to just keep to my own business. She'd been happier and less 'I'm going to beat the poopies out of you.'

I made my way back to the house, feeling depressed again, It had been almost a month and a half since I had seen Ally, why couldn't I just get over her like any other normal teenager?

(Alura's POV)

"Clothes?" I asked, holding a note pad and pen.

"Check," Jaimee said.

"Yep," Rose grinned.

"Uh huh," Eek nodded. I ticked it off my list.

"We're done then," I smiled.

"That was the only thing you wrote down?" Rose asked, peering at the list .

"Well, that's all we need, isn't it?" I laughed.

"Well, I think we should bring like... lollies, so they can all try it."

"Rose, that would like, screw up time, wouldn't it?" Jaimee asked, going through her back-pack one last time.

"Yeah, but we're screwing it up anyway, might as well make it enjoyable," She smiled and shoved the lollies in to her one of many bags.

"She has a point," Eek agreed.

"Shut up, you just want the lollies," I smirked.

"Yeah, that's actually true," He laughed.

"Well, I guess we should go then," Jaimee slipped her bag on her back and waited for us to do the same.

"I am so excited, I mean, we're going to BERK. B. E. R. K. Bbbeeerrrkkk."

"Yes, I know, I'm almost jumping up and down with excitement," I squealed.

"Well... if you hurried up, we might get there faster," Jaimee sighed impatiently.

"Oh, right," I grinned and waved Eek and Rose out the door, before turning around and locking it. I smiled to myself, feeling the excitement fulling kick in.

XXX

A few hours later

XXX

(Still Alura's POV)

"Okay, if this isn't completely epic, I don't know what is..." Rose stared at the buildings in front of us. We had become so used to seeing these houses but never really pictured being here ourselves.

"Wow..." I gasped. We had experienced a bright flash of light and then before we knew it, we were in the forests of Berk. We just wondered around for a while until we found the village.

"Oh my gods! Did you guys see that!" Rose pointed to the sky. It was a Deadly Nadder with a small redheaded child on it's back.

"This. Is. Awesome." Jaimee said in a thrill of joy.

All three of us did a big fan girl scream at the same time and Eek just rolled his eyes at us.

"Come on Eek, you have to admit, this is pretty cool."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I just want to hug Astrid," He told us.

"What?" Rose, Jaimee and I said at the same time.

"Astrid, I love her," He smiled.

I looked at Jaimee and Rose and we just cracked up laughing. We didn't like Astrid but we knew that she wouldn't sink so low as to date an eleven year old.

"Can we go say hi now?" Rose asked after we stopped giggling.

"Sure, I think we should go see Hiccup first, considering that's the only house we know so far," I suggested.

"Okay," Jaimee agreed and Rose smirked, knowing that there was going to be a huge reaction when I saw Hiccup's face again.

**A/N - **

**NinjahRose – WOO! Berk! *does a little dance***

**Viking – Damn straight!**

**Snotlout – You know, there is like nothing to do in Berk... Right?**

**Viking – Go bite the legs off dragons with you face, slave!**

**Snotlout – I am NOT your slave.**

**Viking – You disclaim, I feed you, that sounds like slavery to me, does it sound like slavery to you NinjahRose?**

**NinjahRose - *nods***

**Snotlout – That is the worst thing to say! Ever!**

**Viking – Disclaim, slave!**

**Snotlout - *sigh* Viking does not own HTTYD.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

A/N –

**Sorry, Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while. There's been a few problems with this chapter, mainly NinjahRose being lazy with the A/N *cough* fat ass *cough* but the next update will be faster, I promise.**

(Hiccup's POV)

"I know, I know, I haven't taken you for a ride in a while buddy," I touched Toothless' snout and he gave a disappointed sniff.

"Tomorrow," I promised and gave a polite smile. He rolled his eyes and curled up on the other side of my room.

"Ah… Hiccup; there is someone at the door for you…!" Dad called. I sighed and got up from the floor. It was probably Fishlegs or Ruffnut coming to check on me, again.

"Coming!" I called out and walked down the stairs. I could see my dad looking very confused but let the people on the other side come in anyway.

"Hey," One of the people grinned and my heart sped up.

XXX

(Alura's POV)

"Just knock on the door!" Jaimee rolled her eyes.

"But what if his Dad answers? He scares me!" I cowered behind Rose.

"I'll do it then," She sighed and knocked on the big wooden door. We all heard noises coming from the inside before the door opened to reveal Stoick.

"Umm… who are you?" He asked.

"We are… Hiccup's friends…" I gave a tiny nervous smile, hoping he didn't really pay attention to the Vikings around here.

"Okay..." He looked at our hoodies and jeans with confusion but called out to his son, "Ah... Hiccup; there is someone at the door for you!"

"Coming!" Someone from upstairs shouted. My heart fluttered as I realised it was HIS voice.

Stoick let us inside. Hiccup appeared at the bottom of the stairs and I blushed.

"Hey," My grin grew wider.

"Sup?" Rose asked from behind me.

"Yo," Jaimee said.

"They said they were your friends," Stoick said and left the house. Weird man he was.

Hiccup stayed silent, just starting at all four of us.

"You going to say anything or just stand there?" Jaimee questioned.

Hiccup blinked and just continued to stare.

"Oi, dude, we didn't come all the way to Berk for this," Rose waved her hand in front of Hiccup's face.

"Ally?" He finally looked me in the eyes and smirked.

"Yes, it's her, are you going to give her a hug?" Rose pushed me towards him and I stumbled.

"I don't know… I'd been a while," He scowled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh my gods, come here, you idiot," I pulled him in for a hug. He squeezed me so tight that I couldn't breath but I didn't care. I could live without air for the moment.

"I missed you so much," He whispered into my ear and it sent tingles down my spine.

"Aw, they are so adorable!" Rose exclaimed and Jaimee giggled.

Hiccup let me go but held my hand firmly. I looked over at Eek who just rolled his eyes but gave a tiny approving smile.

"Come on," Jaimee edged to the door, "The reunion is over, I want to meet Fishlegs!"

Hiccup and I looked at each other and sighed but grinned madly.

**A/N - **

**(Stoick and Hiccup on Holidays)**

**Hiccup - *****stomach bounces***** Oh, that was a foot. I appear to have swollen an entire chicken.**

**Stoick – That would be the winner of the largest chicken contest.**

**Hiccup – That explains the blue ribbon in my teeth.**

**Stoick – It was horrifying, your mouth unhindged like a snake.**

**Hiccup – Wow! That sounds pretty awesome!**

**Stoick – I can't go anywhere with you Hiccup.**

**Hiccup – That hurt my feelings. Now we're both in the wrong.**

**Stoick – I wanna go home, we're leaving.**

**Hiccup – I that case, I should **_**probably **_**mention that I filled our luggage with orphan meat.**

**Stoick – What?**

**Hiccup – Well I'm building a meat dragon and not just any meat will do.**

**Stoick – You know what? I'm not even shocked anymore.**

**Hiccup – Ah, that's no fun.**

**Stoick – This has become the norm for you Hiccup.**

**Hiccup – I'll have to try harder next time.**

**Stoick – Please don't.**

**Hiccup – I feel like I've been issued a challenge.**

**Stoick – Hiiiccup.**

**Hiccup – It's too late now... **_**you**_**.**

**Stoick – You?**

**Hiccup – I totally don't remember your name.**

**Stoick – I've know you since you were born, Hiccup.**

**Hiccup – And what an impression you've made.**

**Stoick – I'm your father, my name is Stoick.**

**Hiccup – What?**

**Stoick – I said... My name is Stoick.**

**Hiccup – Oh, I thought you were a woman.**

**Stoick – Why would you think that?**

**Hiccup – Mostly the hair.**

**Stoick – I have a beard...**

**Hiccup – Are you sure?**

**Stoick – Of course I'm sure! It's on my face!**

**Hiccup – Well, if you'll excuse me... I have pictures to retrieve from a friend...**

**Nunya Beezwax – That's just- That's disturbing.**

**Hiccup – Wholly crap? Who are you?**

**Nunya Beezwax – Nunya Beezwax **

**Stoick – Fine then. Don't tell us.**

**Nunya Beezwax – No that's actually my name.**

**Hiccup – Right...**

**Nunya Beezwax – Where's Tuffnut? I'll kill santa!**

**Hiccup – O.o**

**Stoick – WHOA! Calm down!**

**Nunya Beezwax – I'll do it!**

**Hiccup – Fine!**

**Tuffnut – *Pops out of no where* Sup?**

**Nunya Beezwax – Ahhh! *Tackle hugs Tuffnut***

**Stoick – Viking does not own HTTYD.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

**A/N – **

**Okay, I'd just like to say that I am NOT the person writing the authors notes. NinjahRose is. If you have any enquires please speak to her about it.**

(Hiccup's POV)

"Fishlegs! Fishlegs! Fishlegs!" Jaimee squealed excitedly with a bounce in her step.

"Hmm..." Alura sighed and squeezed my hand tighter. I smiled at her and squeezed back.

Rose was sitting on Toothless' saddle, yelling "Yee Ha!" while Toothless just walked normally, rolling his eyes once every few minutes. As Jaimee wished, we were going to go meet Fishlegs.

"I'm so excited," Jaimee grinned.

"Yes Jaimee, we know," Alura repeated for the umpteenth time. I could see Fishlegs' house coming into view, but stayed silent.

"I wonder what he will say when he meets us, I hope he likes me."

"Jaimee, shut up," Alura snapped and rubbed her head with the hand I wasn't holding.

"Headache?" I asked quietly. She just nodded tiredly.

We approached Fishlegs' house and I knocked on the door.

"This is it..." Jaimee whispered, almost shaking in her shoes. The door flung open and Fishlegs was there.

"Yay!" Jaimee tackle hugged him to the floor and he went down with an "Ermp."

"Who is this girl?" He asked, gasping for air.

"That's Jaimee," I nodded down at the girl who had him around the neck in a tight grasp.

"Hiccup!" He frowned, "This could wreck time and space itself! They're not met to be here, it could destroy the world!"

"Well, nice to meet you too," Alura scowled.

"Oh... Umm... Hi," Fishlegs got up from the ground, still with Jaimee hanging on, reached out and shook Alura's hand.

"Excuse me? Ninja queen here!" Rose climbed down from her place on Toothless and stood next to me.

"Hi to you too," Fishlegs shook her hand as well.

XXX

A few hours later

XXX

(Alura's POV)

We were all at the Meade hall for dinner and we had just met everyone else. The twins seemed nice enough, until they got into a fight about who we liked better. Snotlout was surprisingly enjoyable to be around, but then he started hitting on Rose... Which was kind of weird. The only person we haven't met was Astrid, which I was really dreading.

"Fish. Eww." Eek crinkled up his nose.

"Just eat it, we're guests here," I hissed at him.

"Why are your clothes so... Colourful?" Ruffnut asked me. I guessed it was just to make conversation. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a rainbow shirt.

"Umm..." I glanced up at Hiccup, who was sitting opposite to me, "It's just the way we do things where I live."

"Where DO you live?" Tuffnut butted in with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"On a big island called Australia."

"Oh."

There was a loud slamming of the doors and everyone looked over to see Astrid stomping over to a spare table, completely ignoring us.

"She be tripping*," Rose smirked.

"I know right," Snotlout agreed. Rose snorted and bit into her food.

"She just doesn't want to interact with people who will make her feel small and useless," Fishlegs said, showing off his smart abilities.

"Speaking of useless... you've got yourself a cutie here Hiccup," Tuffnut elbowed Hiccup in the ribs twice.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, don't be a wuss, Hiccup," Ruffnut punched Hiccup's arm. He winced but didn't say anything.

Jaimee, Rose and I looked at each other concernedly.

XXX

(Astrid's POV)

I opened the Meade hall doors, walked through and slammed them shut. The 'gang' and a few new people turned around to look at me.

_Who are those people? _I thought angrily. I'd heard of new people visiting Berk but I didn't know they looked so… different.

I stomped over to a table with no one else sitting at it.

"She be tripping…" I heard one of the new girls say. _What? I didn't fall over..._

I heard Fishlegs and Snotlout talk but I couldn't make out what they said.

"Speaking of Useless… you've got yourself a cutie here Hiccup," Tuffnut said in his annoyingly loud voice.

Wait, what was that supposed to mean? I break up with Hiccup –which was out of anger, I didn't actually mean it- then he is making out with some girl from another island!

I decided to go give them a piece of my mind. I got up and walked over to their table.

"Hey guys," I gave a fake smile.

"H-Hi Astrid," One of the girls said. She was sitting opposite of Hiccup but I couldn't tell if she was the girl I'm supposed to hate, so I'll just hate all of them.

"Yo, sup homie?" A girl with purple smiled cheekily.

I just gave her my famous death glare.

"Whoa, chill home dog," Another said and the girl sitting opposite Hiccup giggled.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked firmly.

"Why no, why would you think that, oh high and mighty gangster?"

I just rolled my eyes.

"I should introduce them," Hiccup said to me shyly, "This is Alura," He gestured to the girl sitting opposite him, "Jaimee," the girl with the purple hair, "and Rose," A girl who Snotlout seemed to take a shinning to. _Note to self; remember names for hating later._

"Hello, I'm Astrid."

"They know," Ruffnut snapped at me.

"Oh that is it!" I jumped at her.

**A/N - **

**Unfortunatly I left my A/N sheets at my other house and I can't really think of an A/N at the top of my head right now. I made this chapter longer than the others to make up all of the time I've been wasting NOT writing my fan fictions. I'm going to try to get back to updating every few days. Sorry for taking so long, there's not excuse really, I've just been distracted with other things.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

**A/N - **

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I got a new laptop and I'm just starting to get used to it. I had already typed up this chapter once but this laptop won't read it (sad face) also I have no spell check either.**

(Alura's POV)

Well I know what my first exciting experince at Berk is, a fight. Astrid literally jumped across the table at Ruffnut. That girl is easily angered. Tuffnut and Snotlout soon started cheering at the girls and occationally wolf whistling.

Fishlegs was randomly blurting out the dangers of having the fight and how it would effect their friendship. Hiccup hesitated to go over there and break it up but then decided that he was too weak and sat down, sighing.

"Should we go over there and help?" Brittany whispered to me. I just shook my head, terrified.

"Guys! Guys!" Hiccup finally shouted at the top of his lungs and everyone stopped and stared.

"What's your problem?" Astrid snapped at him.

"Alura, Jaimee, Rose and Eek have come all the way from a completely different island and you can't even behave for one night!"

There was a silence for a few minutes until Astrid finally said, "well if you didn't bring them here we wouldn't have this problem... would we?"

"Don't bring them into this Astrid, it's not their fault," Hiccup crossed his arms and scowled.

"If it wasn't for them, we would still be together," She told him in a shaky voice. I rolled my eyes and made a 'you wish' expression.

"That's not true!" Ruffnut butted in.

"No, it's not, now if you'll exuse me," Hiccup got up from the seat and held his hand out to me. I looked at Jaimee and Rose who nodded their head excitedly.

"We'll just hand out with Ruffnut," Jaimee winked.

"Okay," I grinned and took his warm freckled hand.

XXX

(HIccup's POV)

XXX

"I'm sorry about that," I sighed again and sat down on my bed.

"It's okay, really," She sat down beside me.

"I mean... seriously? They were never like that before you came, why start now?"

"Shut up," she told me seriously.

"Wha-" She cut me off by pressing her lips to mine for the third time.

"You complain way to much," she grinned.

"Well I'll complain a lot more if that's my consiquence."

"I guess I need to punish you more," she kissed me again, pulling me closer by my shirt. I blushed furiously but kissed her back with the same passion.'

XXX

(Toothless' POV)

I don't think I will ever understand the way humans express affection. Hiccup and his female friend have been exchanging spit for the last half an hour!

I turned around to face the wall and get some sleep, which was probably unlikely as I could still hear the love birds sucking face.

I flapped my wings, thinking about how they were tensing up from lack of muscle use. That reminded me that Hiccup promised to take me flying today. That damn female was going to get it if she was going to be his main icon.

**A/N - **

**Hiccup - Toothless, you've tracked mud all over the carpet.**

**Toothless - Now that right there is a mess.**

**Hiccup - I just had it cleaned yesterday Toothless.**

**Toothless - I am not responsible for this, I have been chewing on an Astrid bone all morning.**

**Hiccup - They're clearly your paw prints Toothless.**

**Toothless - Then there is an imposter on the loose.**

**Hiccup - They lead directly too you.**

**Toothless - Clue one, the imposter is a phantom.**

**Hiccup - Toothless stop avoiding-**

***house and village suddenly blow up***

***village burning with the words 'viking does not own httyd' in the background***

**Hiccup - ...Tooooothless!**

**Toothless - Happy Birthday.**

**Hiccup - It's not- please tell me you had nothing to do with this.**

**Toothless - why don't you blow out your candle?**

**Hiccup - You've gone too far this time Toothless.**

**Toothless - What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of melting village.**

**Hiccup - Don't tell me you had your dragon friends- how did you even do this?**

**Toothless - A dollup of dragon dust (that's actually a real thing, google it if you don't believe me)**

**Hiccup - Tooothless!**

**Toothless - I ripped the plait off a Ruffnut.**

**Hiccup - This isn't funny Toothless.**

**Toothless - Whose laughing? Clearly not all the Vikings that just exploded.**

**Hiccup - I'm leaving, I've had enough of this.**

**Toothless - Think of all the perfectly roasted feet we get to munch on now.**

**Hiccup - What? Why?**

**Toothless - 'Cause we're friends, and friendship is two pals munching on a well cooked foot together.**

**Hiccup - That isn't friendship Toothless, that's sick.**

**Toothless - Well then you're probably not going to like your birthday decorations. **

**Hiccup - It's not even my- ...Oh my Gods...**

***random feet tied to ballons start floating past***

**Toothless - Surprise!**

**Hiccup - Oh... oh no.. oh.. ah...**

**Toothless - I'm sorry, I thought you liked feet. Obviously there's a miscommunication.**

**Hiccup - This is awful Toothless.**

**Toothless - you're right, it's not nearly as tasteful as I pictured it in my head.**

**Hiccup - I think I'm gonna throw- Oh Gods, one touched me.**

**Toothless - this is clearly the wrong way to go.**

**Hiccup - You think Toothless?**

**Toothless - What can I say? I expected them to be cooked more, raw feet is just gross.**

**Hiccup - That isn't the problem Toothless, why would you think any of this was a good idea?**

**Toothless - because I'm a dangerous dragon with a long history of violence.**

**Hiccup - Oh.**

**Toothless - I **_**don't**_** understand how you keep forgetting that.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

(Astrid's POV)

"Stupid Hiccup and his stupid girlfriend!" I growled angrily, wiping the blood off my arms with a wet cloth.

"Astrid, are you alright dear?" My mother called out from the next room. She had seen me come home with scratches and bruises but didn't dare asked what happened. I guessed she wants to live.

"Fine!" I snapped.

"Do you want any help?"

"No," I sighed, and then winced as the cloth slid over a wound.

Why did Hiccup have to start dating that 'shy' nerd? If he didn't lead her here, then we would probably be together right now and I wouldn't have gotten into that fight with Ruffnut.

"Astrid, dinners ready," My mother pared into the room.

"Not hungry."

"I'll leave it out for you," She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Cool."

"Astrid, I wish you would let me help you," she sighed then came in and sat on my bed.

"I don't want help."

"Why don't you invite Ruffnut over? You need the girl time."

"No, we're having… umm… issues at the moment," I confessed.

"Hiccup?"

"We broke up Mum, like three months ago," I frowned, thinking of the time I broke up with him.

"Umm… Fishlegs?"

"No, just no," I broke out into a very girly giggle, which I covered up with a cough.

"I think you may need to make new friends darling, you're starting to drift away from your normal ones."

"What do you mean 'Normal'? They are defiantly not normal," I chuckled and took off my shoulder armour.

"You know what I mean, anyway… I'll leave you alone now," He nodded then left. I gave an annoyed sigh and shook my head.

XXX

(Alura's POV)

"Hiccup, I don't think I can…" I bit my lip, shifting my wait awkwardly.

"Come on, you can trust me, can't you?"

"I'm going to say no," I laughed nervously.

"Please? For me?"

"Don't try and pull the guilt trip on me Hiccup, it won't work."

"I'll be with you the whole way."

"Okay! Fine," I slipped my foot into the pedal of Toothless' controls.

"Good girl," Hiccup hugged me tighter from behind.

"What now?" I snapped.

"Now you just… go…" he whispered and Toothless took flight.

"Whoa…" I gripped the rains as tightly as I could and closed my eyes. Toothless got higher and higher and I could feel myself getting a little bit motion sick.

"Now!" Hiccup shouted and tapped my leg with his hand. I slowly pushed my foot down and Toothless turned right.

"Ha! I did it!" I exclaimed and threw my hands into the air.

"Ally! Focus!"

"Oh, right," I grabbed the rains again and forced my foot down again, this time Toothless went higher. Good thing Hiccup took me to a safe place, not some place where there were rocks as high as sky scrapers.

"Good, now… how do you go left?"

"Like this," I put my foot down gently and Toothless magically went left.

"Awesome! You're doing well!"

"Thanks, can we go a bit faster now?" I asked eyes wide.

"Sure, why not?"

"Awesome," I patted Toothless' head and he smiled, knowing what I wanted. His wings flapped faster and purred.

"I'm the king of the world!" Hiccup threw his hands up. I did the same once again, feeling the wind on my face. This time Hiccup didn't stop me. Toothless stuck his tongue out in a goofy expression that made both Hiccup and I giggle.

When Toothless started to travel downwards again I changed the controls with ease.

"Hey, you're better than me when I started!"

"I know!" I yelled and laughed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, like I once did.

A/N –

Stoick - Ladies & gentlemen, DreamWorks corporation proudly presents: "what would hiccup do?" and here is the Viking himself. The apparent fish bone, the boy who put H in Emo- 

Astrid - there's no H in emo 

NinjahRose - Shut the hell up! *slaps*

Stoick- Hiccup, the viking!

Toothless - Hi there, I'm Hiccup, the Viking.

Hiccup - you are not!

Toothless - silence slave or do you want me to yank on your leash again?

Hiccup - Ow! Not so tight toothless!

Toothless - that what she said, or he, i could go either way really.

Snotlout - and that is also what she said!

Hiccup - you're so depraved

Toothless - at least I'm not deprived, of your face, like you will be if you don't pipe down little man.  
>Okay, what are we doing?<p>

Stoick - you're supposed to give training tips and tell them about the latest movie

Toothless - I'm supposed to what now?

Hiccup - you have to tell people how to train a dragon

Toothless - but that could take like... Forever!

Snotlout - well you are the first ...trained dragon

Toothless - and what? Being a dragon means i have to tell ppl how i think would improve the training process and not eat ppl all the time?

Hiccup and Snotlout - kind of

Toothless - not in my day it didn't!

Snotlout - oh gods.

Toothless - in my day dragons were respected and feared... And loved... Physically.

Astrid - no they weren't

NinjahRose - don't make me slap you again!

Hiccup - seriously, one track mind

Toothless - did u just say 69?

Hiccup - what i said was nothing like those words!

Toothless - you're scrumptious.

Stoick - ladies and gentlemen you all received numbers when you came in so I will be calling them out. When your number is read come to the floor to ask you question. Number 227 come on down!

Toothless - wait, why did we start at 227?

Hiccup - how very esoteric

Stoick - hello little boy, what is your name?

Ruffnut - my name is Ruffnut and i am not a little boy, I am a teenage girl

Stoick - but u look so..

Ruffnut - I don't have any sort of condition i just look like a boy

Toothless - must be from all the inbreeding

Snotlout - dude, that's Tuffnut sister

Hiccup - yeah, his family is messed up

Toothless: unlike us, by the way, Hiccup did u buy the fish for later?

Hiccup: ... No.

Tooth: Oh. You should buy the fish for later. You know, for snacks.

(A/N will be finished in the next chapter)

This A/N was brought to you by Little Kuriboh's video "What would Yugi do?" which was actually made from a fanfiction by redconvoy.


	10. This is the end, my friends

Hey guys. You're probably wondering why I haven't updated this story (and my other stories) in so long…

The truth is… I'm discontinuing this story.

Please don't hunt me down and murder me. Well, you can if you want, I can't stop you.

I just have no more ideas for this story. I have no idea where it's going. I've thought about the plot line in the time that I haven't updated, and I've just decided, I can no longer write for this story in particular.

Thank you for the reviews, and the love. Thank you to those who have followed this story from the beginning, right until this very message.

I love all of you (cheesy moment).

I think HTTYD is just fading away from me. I no longer feel the same excitement I used to feel when writing and watching it…

It will always remain in my heart as such an amazing movie with lovable characters and I will always love Hiccup to death. It will always be in my top ten movies.

Thanks.

WannabeViking. Much love.

Btw, I'll probably change my name, just saying.


End file.
